


Talk to me

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: You get an unexpected call from Javier while you’re at the office and you can’t help but succumb to his filthy wish.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Talk to me

He’s barely breathing when reality finally hits him hard, as if it were an axe at the back of his head. He urges his lungs to pump a reasonable quantity of air, though the result is nothing like what he had expected.

Normally, he’d probably feel at least a bit embarrassed going about his needs in this way. He was a man of doing; he believed he best shows his intentions clearly, in a physical way. Yet he had been gone to Colombia for far too long, had been drinking a little too much whiskey tonight, and he had been missing you and all that the two of you represented much too much.

He is anxiously waiting for the call to patch through, and every second without your voice from the other line was driving him insane in the most turbulent, traumatic way. He had set the scene a few minutes prior, his slender fingers now wrapped around his hardened cock, waiting still.

“Baby,” his husky voice murmured in the phone.

_“Javi! What’s up?”_

“I, uh – “

He has no clue how to explain it. Not that he would’ve been too capable of placing some random, coherent words in the same sentence during this particular moment, yet _“I’m about to jerk off while you’re helping me out”_ didn’t seem too decent either.

“I’m sorry,” he confessed honestly, tone trembling from the alcohol.

_“Javi, are you alright? Is there something wrong?”_

“N-No…”

_“Then what is it?”_

“I – I just need you to – to talk to me… that’s all…”

You didn’t need more conversation to realize his drunken state of mind. You’d seen it before. You’d heard it before. And yet somehow, this was all too new to you. A vulnerable Javier, pleading for you like a troubled young boy was… unusual, to say the least.

With his whole body pulsating with anticipation and enthralled desire, Javier pumps his cock once, simply hearing your soothing voice sufficing in sending enough shivers down his spine to do so. He moans softly, and you begin to grasp the situation you are involuntarily put in.

“Keep talking to me, p-please…” you hear Javier’s weakened voice, turning you to stone.

You were in the middle of a case, discussing the latest lead with your partner, which meant the indecent call was happening right in the middle of your office, your precinct.

Javier runs his fingers alongside his sensitive cock a few more times and pictures, effortlessly, how you are there with him, your deliciously curved body positioned firmly on his lap.

_“Javi, I don’t – I don’t know what – what to say to you… I haven’t…”_

“Tell me… what you’d like to do to me.”

You’re slightly impressed by the fact that, even in his drunkenness and filthy doing, Javier remained the same authoritarian man you were involved with.

You sigh, holding back, and this lets Javier know that you are more than intrigued and _turned on_ alike by his vulgar proposal. Even with the whiskey running wild in his body, he knows the impact he has on you, and he wants you vulnerable at this very moment, just like he is.

_“Oh, uh… I’d – I’d kiss you so hard, so long… I’d kiss your neck, your chest, your stomach… all the way – all the way… down there…”_

“Ah y-yeah?”

This time around, Javier gathers more courage and his hand movements fasten around his throbbing and needy cock, impatiently waiting your reply.

_“I want – I want to be the one doing that for you.”_

“You wanna jerk me off?”

_“Yes.”_

Although your voice is still a bit shaky, you find yourself taking a deeper pleasure from this conversation than you would’ve let yourself believe. Javier’s attractive grunts and moans, occasional curses were all so enticing to hear.

You only hear now a few muffled grunts from him and you realize his activity is at a set pace, so you decide to continue the filthy game:

_“Is there something you’d do to me, Javier?”_

“Not just – something… ohh… fuck… I’d – I’d do so many fucking things… t-to you…”

He only stops for a few seconds to take a different tone with you.

_“Tell me. Please.”_

“I wanna bury myself inside of you and… explore you the way nobody ever did before, baby…”

_“Oh…”_

“And I want…”

_“Yes?”_

“I wanna… kiss you everywhere… and I do mean everywhere, baby… make you scream my name until your voice is… sore… until my name is the only thing you can say… I love it when you – when you scream my name, baby…”

_“Javi…”_

“I wanna kiss you down there, tease you and – and eat you out until you’re a mess, I wanna… please you… bury myself in you, be the same person as you… I want you to feel me to the bones, baby…”

Javier didn’t recall a time when he was ever this bold before with his choice of words, yet the effect had been the one he had counted on. He hears you barely breathing, seemingly moaning through a whisper, low-key wishing you had been playing with yourself as well, and he feels his cock getting harder with every touch of his hand.

He can’t stop moaning now. He can’t hold it back anymore.

And you knew it just as well as he did.

_“Cum for me, Javi, please… cum for me, baby…”_

There was no need for a request for his whole body to shake and to feel that burning sensation inside of him before grunting your name like a prayer.

“Fuck, Y/N, fuck… oh my fucking… G-God, baby – “

He throws his head back, barely catching a glimpse of his cock spilling his seed over the coffee table, little beads of sweat protruding from his temples.

His cock finally settles down, although temporarily, still pulsating from the effort, reddened and now sticky as well. Javier barely catches his breath and smiles in a blurry haze, and he can swear he hears you smile from the other line of the phone as well.


End file.
